Liar
by KLCJadee
Summary: Wesley Montgomery really does detest Kurt Hummel, but what happens when one night Wes drives Kurt over the brink of being civil and he finds out first hand why Kurt came to Dalton.


**This is just a _really_ shitty one shot that I wrote. I needed to get some frustration out by writing a somewhat angsty one shot.**

**Title: **Liar  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for language  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Up to... Well until Kurt moves to Dalton I would say  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slight bad language, what may appear to be homophobia and some unwanted sexual approaches. Oh and slight OOCness (I only put these warnings because in my other story some chick told me off for having a character that doesn't swear at all, say one bad word...)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>5,743  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Wesley Montgomery really does detest Kurt Hummel, but what happens when one night Wes drives Kurt over the brink of being civil and he finds out first hand why Kurt came to Dlaton. 

* * *

><p>Wesley Montgomery did not like Kurt Hummel. He downright hated him and did not trust him one bit. Blaine had told Wes about the 'Jesse St. James incident' at Kurt's old school and Wes had a feeling that Kurt was doing the same thing to the Warblers. <em>I mean <em>think_ about it! Moving schools, joining the glee club, seducing the lead singer! It's _exactly_ what Kurt is doing. Now we just have to wait for him to break Blaine's heart._ This was the excuse that Wes told himself as to why he hated the younger boy.

Lately Wes had been thinking more and more about the very day that he had met the annoying and over-confident Kurt Elizabeth (_"What a stupid middle name for a boy!"_) Hummel. He had been sent to spy on the Warblers by his glee club, the New Directions, and he had been the worst spy ever! It couldn't have been more obvious if they had sent a girl.

Kurt had asked David, Blaine and himself if everyone was gay and he seemed shocked when they informed him of the zero tolerance no harassment policy. The tears had collected in his eyes and Blaine and David's faces had softened. Blaine had asked them to leave but Wes was hesitant; who knew what he could do when he was such a good actor! Those faux tears were the perfect example of just how good he was. David had kicked him under the table after his slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>Wes smiled tightly at Kurt as he stood up, his shin hurting from David's kick. They quickly departed from the room and they walked down the hall (the shorter boy with a slight limp); David's head snapped in Wes' direction.<p>

"What was _that_?"

"What was what?" Wes replied easily, not looking at his best friend.

"You know what! Why were you being such an ass to Kurt?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." The shorter teenager mumbled.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"Look, I don't like him, okay?" Wes snipped.

"Why? You never just don't like someone!" The African-American was highly confused.

"He's a spy! I don't want him being friends with Blaine."

"He didn't see anything that his glee club couldn't see if they looked us up on YouTube. Don't freak." David frowned.

"Yeah, well Blaine had better not have any more contact with him."

"What? Did you not see that the poor kid obviously has issues at his school because he's gay? Blaine went through the same thing and he went through it alone. Don't let Kurt suffer the same fate." David's face showed just how incredulous he was of how his best friend was acting.

"He's just making it up to get closer to Blaine and get the upper hand at Sectionals. If he needs a shoulder to cry on, he can go and cry to his own damn glee club. They're his friends, so he can use them for that. Not Blaine." Wes insisted.

"Whatever you say, Wesley." David shook his head in slight disgust. Wes knew that his best friend was disappointed in him; David never used Wes' full named unless he was pissed. "If it makes you feel better, we'll YouTube some of their performances."

"Fine. I still don't want Blaine hanging out with him." Wes grumbled. David didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Wes still remembered how mad David had been at him and that made him loathe Kurt even more. Wes watched as Kurt and Blaine got closer and it made him angrier, so one afternoon, shortly before Kurt had transferred (though Wes didn't know this at the time) to Dalton, Wes set up a projector connected to his laptop in the Warblers meeting room and waited for the rest of the choir to show up. Wes had decided to look up the competition.<p>

* * *

><p>All the boys were there, including Blaine and Wesley didn't know whether to be pleased that Blaine was there or worried that he would yell at him.<p>

"Right, well now that we're all here, I have decided that we should YouTube the other show choirs we will be competing against in Sectionals. I don't think we have to worry too much about the Hipsters and I haven't been able to find any videos of their performances, so we will focus on William McKinley High School's 'New Directions'." Wes informed the group as they eyed the projection screen. Blaine didn't look too sure about the idea but said nothing about it.

The group decided to start with a video titled _Jump_.

"It says here in the description that this is a commercial for _Mattress Land_." David informed the boys sitting in the room.

The music started and the camera zoomed in on the New Directions 'ba'-ing. They were standing in a line with their legs spread over two mattresses. Blaine immediately noticed a baby faced Kurt as third in the line. As the tall gangly boy ran forward under their legs, the Warblers watched as they all jumped to the sides in a 'Superman' style. Blaine's mouth dropped open in the first few seconds as he saw Kurt jump high into the air and spread his legs to touch his hands in a movement that looked almost like the splits.

The Warblers watched in slight awe as they watched both the boys and girls on the screen cartwheel and flip across the mattresses. Wes raised his eyebrow and quietly scoffed as he saw Kurt running backwards down the aisle between two of the white rectangles with an eyebrow raised and his finger crooked. David heard his scoff and turned to glared slightly at the boy.

The commercial soon finished and the room was silent. Thad coughed slightly and put on the next video which was titled _Somebody to Love_. They all decided that while the choreography was simple, their voices were amazing, especially the African-American girl's voice. The boys kept sifting through videos when they came across two videos with matching titles named _Boys Mash Up (It's My Life/Confessions_) and _Girls Mash Up (Halo/Walking on Sunshine)_.

By the time the uniformed group had finished watching the two videos they had tears running down their faces and laughter chocking their throats.

"What were they _on_?" Chocked out Jeff, his body convulsing with laughter on the floor.

"Some kind of drug! No one could be _that_ energetic without something!" Sputtered Nick.

"They all took Vitamin D before their performances. Kurt said it was _insane_ and that they got into _so_ much trouble." Blaine managed to say from where he was doubled over on the couch. Wes sneered slightly at the glasz eyed boys name but couldn't stop laughing about the videos they had just watched.

To say that after watching some more of their performances that the Warblers felt they had their competition cut out for them, was an understatement.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had finally transferred to Dalton Wes still didn't like him, but he had yet to hate him.<p>

Wes introduced Kurt to Warblers after his audition to join the choir. This is something that is decided by the school's Arts Director and none of the Warblers are allowed in the room during this audition. All they are told is if the person made it and what key that sing in. They gave Kurt Pavarotti, a canary, as one of the Warblers traditions and Kurt made some highly inappropriate jokes (albeit they would have been funny at McKinley) that made Wes' blood boil and his cheeks flush in embarrassment for the younger boy. He then started making some suggestions ("_Rio by Duran Duran… What the hell type of song is that for a show choir as professional as the Warblers!_") about song choices that Wesley quickly (and gladly) shot down. Admittedly, Wes did actually try to make Kurt feel bad in a subtle way.

David and Thad decided to allow Kurt to try out for a solo and whilst Wes tried vehemently to deter them from doing such a thing, they still went through with it. The junior sung a heart clenching rendition of _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ that reduced a few Warblers to tears. Wes had watched through the audition and saw when Kurt raised his arms and Blaine 'discreetly' directed him to lower them. Although the shortest of the council thought that he had sung perfectly well, he still disliked and distrusted Kurt so he found little faults in his performance to convince the others not to vote for him.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had joined the Warblers, the whole choir decided they wanted to know more about him, or at least his singing voice, so they looked up some of his solos, or songs that he had sung solos in. As they went through them all of the Warblers decided he had a good enough singing voice, until they came across the disastrous performance that was the <em>Defying Gravity<em> Diva-Off. They all knew about the high F and wondered if he could reach it and as they neared the end he was doing amazingly, but then the high note came and he well and truly blew it. They were all disappointed, but Wes took some grim satisfaction out of it.

The next video they across was _One of Us_. The group listened to the few solo lines that Kurt had and determined that not only was Kurt amazing in this song, but the whole group. A few of them were confused about why public school students were singing about God as Religious Studies weren't generally taught in state high schools.

There was a song that had been uploaded a few days prior to the _One of Us_ performance that was on the suggestions list. It was called _I Want To Hold Your Hand_ and what could be seen of the description said that it was Kurt singing by himself to the New Directions. They waited for it to quickly load and automatically play.

"_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_."

Kurt's soft, angelic voice floated from the speakers as the camera zoomed in on his pale face. I camera drifted around the boy in a circle, his glasz eyes slightly unfocused as if he were remembering something and the view drifted past a light scar on his neck.

"_Oh please, say to me _

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_."

Kurt's gaze was down cast and the camera glided over the weeping eyes of a blonde girl, the defiant faces of boy's trying not to cry and the solemn face of the choir director. The brunette's voice got softer as his eyes unfocused slightly again.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy  
>Inside<br>It's such a feeling that my love_."

The cameras gaze swept over the tearful female lead singer as she clutched the male leads arm in a vice like grip.

"_I can't hide  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide_

Yeah, you've got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I'll say that something

."

Kurt's voice grew louder as he came out of his memories until his eyes unfocused again but his voice just grew stronger. The tears leaked down his face slowly, barely noticed by and not hindering the singer in anyway.

"_I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand_."

The juniors' voice stayed strong until the last few notes where it grew softer as the camera grazed upon his sniffling and morose audience. After the last few notes faded away the camera returned to Kurt as he sniffed and wiped his tears, trying to compose himself.

The screen turned black as the reply button popped up but no one moved to change the video. No one said anything, moved or, as it would seem, breathed. A small sound in the doorway broke the silence and the choirs populations swivelled to look at the door where a boy stood. He watched the blank screen sadly with a small smile on his face.

"That was from the week when the New Directions turned to God. Later that same week, Kurt's dad had a heart attack." There was a collective intake of breath and sympathetic noises made as Blaine stated that. "Kurt's an Atheist, so he wanted nothing to do with it when everyone started praying for him and singing him religious songs. Kurt sang _I Want To Hold Your Hand_ because it had significance to something his father did for him when Kurt's mother died. They ended up singing _One of Us_ when his dad woke up from his coma."

A sense of pride eased around the room as they thought of how strong Kurt had been about his family issues. Wes still wasn't convinced; he let himself think that Kurt had just lied about his mother dying and his father getting sick. A small part—the rational part—of the seniors mind seemed to register the fact that Kurt had never seen or even _heard_ of Blaine or the Warblers at that point in time, but the section he used to think (no matter how small that section may or may not be) did not seem to record this.

* * *

><p>As Sectionals passed and Regionals grew closer, Wes' dislike for Kurt intensified. Wes felt like this little joke that Kurt had been put up to had gone on long enough and he wanted it to stop. They had managed to get through Sectionals with a tie, but they couldn't do that if Kurt was there to sabotage their numbers. Wes was determined to catch Kurt in a lie but he knew that approaching him and asking the chestnut haired boy would get him killed by Blaine, so Wes had to come up with a plan.<p>

That's how they ended up where they are now. The Warblers were sitting in the Warblers common room in normal clothes awaiting the arrival of the New Directions girls who had been given permission to stay the night in Kurt's room by the dean. Wes came up with the idea of having a Truth or Dare Night with all of the Warblers and New Directions. The New Directions guys had decided to have a Halo marathon instead at the Hudson-Hummel house. Wes' excuse for the night had been to bring together the two teams and to relax them all before the big competition. Wes' real reason for putting together the game night had been to catch out one of the other team in a lie, or rather the truth of why Kurt was there.

Kurt was standing near the door talking with Blaine when the door suddenly banged open and Kurt turned just in time to catch a tall, blonde blur.

"Dolphin!" Squealed the girl that had her arms wrapped around the boy's neck and legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to balance himself so he didn't fall over and injure them both.

"Hey, Boo." He smiled and leaned his head into the hug, his face burrowing slightly into the blonde's hair as she nuzzled her nose into Kurt's neck.

"Hey, what about us, White Boy?" Complained the black girl named Mercedes. Kurt chuckled and asked Brittany to get down but she shook her head mumbling about not wanting to let him go. Kurt tried to coax her down but she refused, so he just sighed heavily and shifted her so he could hold her with one arm. He gestured the dark skinned girl forward and hugged her (he was more hugging her to the blonde clinging to him like a baby koala than to himself) and did the same with all of the other girls.

The straight Warblers watched as the girls crowed Kurt and started talking adamantly to him, the gorgeous blonde hugging him and they all wondered why is was that the gay guys got all of the girls. Wes started wondering if Kurt was truly gay and not actually straight from the looks of the girls hanging all over him. This act of affection just seemed to reinforce Wes' idea that Kurt was using Blaine and was actually just a heterosexual guy trying to sabotage their team.

Everyone finally settled down after introductions and they all sat in a circle. Blaine was beside Kurt with Brittany on Kurt's other side, her hand clutching his like it was her lifeline. The rest of the girls were spread around the circle being chatted up by various guys. Wes' girlfriend had broken up with him the week before and with Santana sitting next to him, he was hard wrung trying to stop from chatting her up. He couldn't get distracted by girls; he had a mission to complete.

"Okay everyone, this Truth or Dare! _But _you get three forfeits, if you don't want to answer a question or do a dare, use a forfeit. One your fourth forfeit you have to either answer a question or do a dare given by the person whose name gets picked out of the hat. This question or dare you _must_ answer or do. No backing out. Agreed?" Wes said. Everyone nodded so Wes grinned and spun the bottle to see who would start. It landed on David who grinned and turned to Nick.

"Truth or Dare, Nicky boy?"

"Truth." Nick said hesitantly.

"When did you have your first sex dream about Maggie Smith?" David grinned evilly.

"What? Never!" The blush crept up on his face.

"Mhm, that's why," David's voice rose in exaggeratingly in pitch to match Nick's, "'oh, Professor McGonagall, you _naughty_ girl!' has woke me up several times in the past few months." Jeff laughed.

"Ugh! _Fine!_ Thirteen." Nick glared as the group laughed at his beet red face.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on the questions and dares became more funny and embarrassing; Santana had already made out with about four different guys and Brittany and Quinn had somehow ended up in Jeff's lap, but Wes wasn't going to get distracted. Every time it was his turn to ask someone, he would ask Kurt. Kurt always chose truth unless drunk in which case he may choose dare. The younger boy had answered a few, but then they started getting more direct and more personal, so he had used his forfeits and now he didn't have any left, so of course Wes had picked him. Kurt decided to go with a dare this time.<p>

"Kurt, I _dare_ you to tell us why you transferred to Dalton Academy." Wes stated, looking Kurt straight in the eye. All of the Warblers glared at Wes, realising that he was just going to keep harassing Kurt with the same question worded differently. It was obvious to the whole boy's choir that Kurt didn't want to talk about it. The New Directions girls were all looking at Kurt worriedly, they too knowing that Kurt didn't want to talk about it. The Warblers didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable but they couldn't help the curiosity they felt.

Blaine glared at Wes furiously. He, of course, knew why Kurt had transferred and he didn't think that something that serious needed to be everyone's business. Blaine was about to say as much when Kurt spoke up.

"What is your problem with me, Wes? Why do you want to know why I transferred to Dalton?" Kurt's voice was slightly raised and the Warblers were kind of surprised: Kurt had never lost his temper with or around any of them.

"Why? Why do I want to know? You act so damn _innocent_ all the time and no one can see through your charade but I _can_!" Wes spat back.

"_Charade_? _What_ charade, may I ask, am I partaking in?" Kurt's voice was strained, as if to stop himself from yelling and some part of Wes felt bad, but the other (bigger) part of him was telling that part to shut the hell up and hoping that by enraging Kurt enough he'd let go of his lie and come clean to everyone.

"The one where you do a 'Jesse St. James'!" Rachel blanched slightly at the name. "You're just using Blaine!"

There was a pause as everyone looked at Kurt who had tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"Wesley that was uncalled for and definitely not true." Glowered David.

"How could you say something like that, Wesley? You know _nothing_ about his past." Growled Blaine.

"Shut up, Blaine." Muttered Kurt. "You're right though; he knows nothing about my past but since he is so intent about knowing it, why not tell him?"

"No, Kurt. If you don't want them to know, then don't tell them." Mercedes insisted.

"So, what can happen? So Wes can keep harassing me and purposely not giving me solos? So I can get kicked out of the Warblers because I just lose it one day? So I have to leave this school because I have no friends? What will I do; go back to McKinley? Not if my life depended on it, which it coincidentally does!" Kurt spat angrily.

The males (sans Blaine) looked quizzically at the pissed off expressions donning the New Directions and Blaine's faces. Kurt sighed loudly as none of the Warblers protested to him explaining why he had transferred to Dalton.

"Fine. I was the only out gay guy in my school. In my _town_. I was ridiculed on a daily basis and once I joined glee club it only escalated. Soon we were all getting daily slushie facials."

"What's a slushie facial?" Asked Jeff.

"Our school had a slushie machine, so the jocks would get a large slushie and throw it on us. You wouldn't believe how hard corn syrup and food coloring is to get out of clothing. Even before glee I had been getting bullied worse than the other… outcasts in the school. I of course had a daily dumpster dive but Finn was always the nicest; he let me take off my new Marc Jacobs and then let them toss me."

"Wait… isn't Finn your brother?" Flint inquired.

"Step brother, but yes. Eventually Finn chose football over glee and to prove that he was on the football teams side, he had to slushie me; I think the reason was because I quit the football team the week before that." There was a mutter from the Warblers, but Kurt ignored them and kept going.

"He didn't want to do it because he said he knew how picky I was about what products I use of my skin. He wasn't going to do it and he would have gotten beaten up if he didn't, so I grabbed it and slushied myself. Finn ended up choosing glee, anyway. The week after that was when it really started though. That week Rachel and I were having a diva off, we were going to sing _Defying Gravity_ from 'Wicked'. I knew I could reach the high F and the first day that I did I went to my dad's garage to tell him, but he was extremely upset about something. He told me that he had gotten a call from someone at my school, some jock or something. He just said 'you're son is a fag'. I was used to that, but my dad wasn't and it really got him worked up. So, in an attempt to stop the calls I threw the competition."

"I _knew _it!" Interrupted Rachel, "the break in your voice just wasn't natural!" Kurt ignored the brunette and kept going.

"A while later we won Sectionals despite our set list being stolen and we thought that glee would be considered cool. We were even brave enough to stop wearing raincoats; that was a huge mistake! We got slushied as Rachel, Mercedes and I were walking down the corridor talking about how winning Sectionals made us cool. Then the Jesse St. James incident happened."

Once again Rachel winced at his name. Some of the Warblers looked like they were going to question it but Kurt silenced them.

"I'm sure Wes can explain that one late, since he is sure that's what I'm doing. While I was a Cheerio I don't know if I can say the bullying got better or worse. While the jocks calmed down a bit, Coach Sylvester kind of… attacked Mercedes and I—told me I had pear shaped hips and that we both needed to lose weight. We quit after a while, but my dad and Finn's mom started dating. This was actually something I did to get closer to Finn as I had a crush on him at the time. My dad and Finn started getting closer, they had a bond that my father never could have with me. I couldn't talk to him about girls or sports or any of that stuff that Finn could; Finn was his dream son. I didn't want our parents dating after that and neither did Finn, so he and I tried to break them up but it ended up making him and my dad closer. My dad took him to sports games, hung out with him and did everything that I wanted to do with my dad. Coach Sylvester made me think that because I had never been intimate with a boy that I might be straight because I'd never been intimate with a girl either. I didn't believe that I was straight for even a second, but it was a way to get closer to my dad. That week I wore flannel shirts and sung Mellencamp." There was a collected wince around the room. "That's where Brittany comes in. She was my girlfriend." The Warblers looked surprised and Brittany grinned.

"I miss you; we should try that again sometime." Brittany moved to kiss Kurt's lips but the boy turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek.

"Boo, I'm gay. I like guys." Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, it still didn't work and my father preferred Finn over me still, so I broke up with Brittany and started to wear my own clothes again. My dad caught me singing _Rose's Turn_ and he started to understand what I was feeling. A few weeks later we did Lady Gaga in glee and I got locker slammed with Tina. Finn moved in that week too and we had to share a room. He told me to stop making such a sceptical of myself and try to fit in because it would be easier on him. I redecorated our room as a kind of a peace offering and he started yelling at me about me liking him. I told him we could redecorate if he wanted to so he started pointing to stuff and saying that 'faggy lamp' and this 'faggy couch blanket' needed to go. My dad heard him and thought he was calling me a fag so he kicked him out. Finn ended up wearing a red shower curtain to school and telling Azimio and Karofsky to lay off me when they were about to beat me up."

"This story is long. Is it even going anywhere?" Snipped Wesley. Blaine glared at him as did everyone else.

"Jesse and Rachel soon broke up and Vocal Adrenaline egged her. We sang a funk song to them as pay back. They never had and still haven't performed a funk song and pulled it off. We had Regionals then and Quinn had her baby that night. We lost—in fact we came last and our club was disbanded until Coach Sylvester convinced our principal to let us have another season. After the summer we came back and on our second week back we all wanted to do Britney Spears, but Mr Schue wouldn't let us and I kind of went off my head at him and got sent to the principal's office. The week after that I skipped traditional Friday night dinner and that same day my dad had a heart attack. He pulled through and a few weeks later Mr Scheuster saw me get pushed into some lockers by Karofsky. We were doing a boys versus girls competition that week and while I was showing the boys some of my ideas they basically told me that they didn't want my help and to actually do something useful by spying on the Warblers. Blaine told me not to let the bullies walk all over me and I decided to follow that advice. The next day Karofsky broke my iPhone and slammed me into a locker and I confronted him. I chased him into the empty locker rooms and we had a yelling match. I thought he was going to hit me—in fact I told him to—but instead he…"Kurt paused, his eyes glassy and clouded with tears, his voice rough and choked. "Kissed me." The whispered words caressed the silent room as everyone sat in shock except Blaine. None of the girls knew about that part of the story.

"Girls, you can_not_ tell Finn or my dad or _any_one else!" Once they all nodded their shocked agreement he continued. Wes sat their absorbing the story, but still thinking it was a lie, although his resolve was coming undone, not thinking anyone could or would make something like this us. "He let me go and then tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away. He then punched the lockers and walked out. Blaine came to McKinley the next day and…" The tears choked Kurt more and Blaine decided to take over for a little bit.

"I confronted him about kissing Kurt and he pushed me into a fence. I just froze and Kurt pushed him off of me. The person who scared him the most; the guy who had sexually assaulted him and who had physically hurt him every day. Kurt stood up to him… for me." Blaine smiled softly at Kurt and every one could easily see the loving devotion he held for the younger boy. Kurt continued from there.

"I told Blaine about Karofsky being my first kiss with another guy. At the time it felt like the worst thing that could happen, but it got _so _much _worse_. A few days later he slammed me into my locker and acted like I didn't know his biggest secret. Another couple of days passed and Karofsky confronted me at my locker. Asked if I had told anyone. Only Blaine knew of course and Karofsky said that if I told anyone else he'd…" Kurt choked on his tears and sobbed a bit. "He threatened to kill me." He whispered the words but everyone still hurt him. It was silent for until Wes snorted.

"Likely story, Hummel." Wes knew he was being horrible and that the story was a hundred percent true, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. The circle of people—most of which had tears running down their faces—turned and death glared at Wes, the main participants being Blaine, Mercedes and David.

"Look _Wesley_, I always knew you hated me but I never thought that you were mean. I never thought that you were a _horrible_, _awful_ and _vial_ person until now! You're no better than Karofsky!"Kurt yelled as he ran out of the room and down the hall to the doors connected to the outside world.

The sky was dark as he ran to the car park; barely any stars were visible underneath the light cloud cover. His keys jangled in his hand as he pulled them out of his pocket and made it to his car. Kurt heard the other people's feet and heard his name being called but he didn't care; he just wanted to be home with his dad.

He reached his car and pushed the unlock button on his keys, opening the door with shaking hands. The door was suddenly, forcibly closed by a meaty hand and as Kurt turned his head to met the eyes of the man he most feared, his keys dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?"

"I thought I'd pay you a visit, lady boy." Smirked Karofsky.

"Get you of here, Neanderthal!" Kurt glowered.

"I don't think I will."

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face hard in his hand and squeezed. He then brought he face closer and kissed Kurt. His tongue forced its way inside of Kurt's mouth and the shorter boy nearly choked on the disgusting taste of alcohol and burgers. After a bit of struggling, Kurt managed to push Karofsky away.

"Get the fuck away from me you creep!" Yelled Kurt.

Karofsky growled in anger and backhanded Kurt across his right cheek. He hurriedly kissed Kurt again, pinning him to the car with his massive body, his hands feeling their way down the slender form. Kurt screamed into Dave's mouth as he struggled to get away and as Karofsky's hand cupped Kurt through his jeans a shout was heard and the large boy was thrown off of Kurt.

Wes' much smaller form was on top of Dave's as he punched him. Kurt sank down the door of his car, Blaine rushing over to him, hugging Kurt's smaller body to his broader one. Nick called the police as Karofsky was knocked unconscious and Kurt was shaking and weeping into Blaine's body.

Wesley came next to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder. Kurt flinched at first but then saw that it was Wes and he hugged him lightly, whispering a soft 'thank you'.

"No worries, Kurt. Please forgive me though. I'm such an idiot. I just thought that you were using Blaine, but I was so obviously wrong. I'm so sorry." Wes apologized sincerely.

"It's okay."


End file.
